Wrong Conclusion
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Oh my! Apparently our favorite Slytherin has a secret admirer! I wonder how our blonde will take it? Hopefully he doesn't find it to..hard to deal with the flood of letters and presents. Hopefully he realizes who it is, or will he have to wait for this mystery man to show himself? WARNING MALE X MALE. Harry x Draco. Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Warning: None right now, but wait for later. *evil cackle*

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! The original credit belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Draco sighed and shifted around, trying to get comfortable on the sofa as he stared up at the ceiling. He pursed his lips, his mind skipping through the past year as he relaxed, his body sinking into the cushions. It had been hell, returning to school after the war, with the students and teachers alike giving him the cold feeling of animosity. Except for one, and of course it was the World Savior, which was Harry bloody potter.

The boy was no longer just a boy, but a man in all rights. He had grown into someone respectable and kind, with a body rippling with muscles and a smile that caused you heart to stop. Draco had gone through such changes as well, more noticeable then Potters.

Since his father was in Azkaban, his life was less strained. His mother, of course, didn't like her husband so far away, so she visited frequently and stayed for hours at end. With his father gone he felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, and if you asked anyone in Hogwarts they would all say he was more relaxed, with less attitude and more humor than he had had before Voldemort was defeated.

Of course he was still friends with Pansy and Blaise, but they also had changed in the same ways he had. It was different, not being the one who bullied and picked on others, but instead helped when needed and took care of people who pushed others around, and it was a nice feeling, and not all together unwelcomed.

School was going splendidly, with his potions studies promising many jobs in the future and his grades more than satisfactory. His teachers, many of them new, were fine, with only little hiccups in between. His dorm was no longer the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons, but a usually empty, now full, chamber in between the Gryffindors dorm and the Slytherins dorm to accommodate the 'eight years' who had returned to finish their studies.

Students from Hufflepuffs to Gryffindors had settled in with only a few insults and arguing. Now they didn't really care whose house you were in, instead becoming unlikely friends. Look at Hermione and Pansy, they had grown close and told each other everything. It was a startling union, but one that really wasn't surprising when you thought about it.

Thinking of Pansy she decided to grace him with her presence and sit with him on the couch, sending him a sunny smile. "Hello Draco." She said cheerfully, leaning back and crushing his legs, which were stretched out on the cushions.

He cursed at the pain and withdrew his legs, swinging them off the couch as he sat up, his shoulder pressing into Pansy's. "Hello my beloved Slytherin witch. What does the beautiful lady want of little old me?" He teased, grinning lopsidedly when Pansy huffed and punched his arm.

"Nothing if you don't stop your joking." She sneered, her brows pinching together. She liked to be teased by Draco, but would never show it. "I have something for you by the way." She announced suddenly, rummaging around her robes and finally pulling out a small vanilla envelope.

Draco frowned and reached out for it, his eyes narrowing when Pansy just grinned and kept it out of reach. "Give it." He ordered, his pale hand outstretched.

Pansy snorted, scouting farther away from the blonde. "Oh I don't think so, not until you take back your earlier insult." She huffed offended.

Malfoy blinked, exasperated. "What the hell Pansy! That was a compliment." He said, defending himself against the crazy witch. "I said you were beautiful! How the hell is that an insult?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

Pansy grinned, shaking her head. "It was your tone of voice you vile eel." She said calmly, her eyes widening when the blonde lunged at her.

"Vile eel my arse!" He shouted, wrestling with the Slytherin girl and tickling her. "I'll show you an eel you bloody bint!" Malfoy exclaimed, his fingers dancing down her sides.

Pansy gasped and gave a high pitched squeal, struggling from the boys grasping hands, laughing hysterically all the while as she stretched her arm, putting the package out of reach from the blonde. "HAHA! Malfoy! Stop already!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face as she giggled.

Draco chuckled but didn't relent. "No! Not until you apologize for calling me an eel!" He demanded laughingly, his gray eyes shining with amusement.

"NEVER!" Pansy shouted, hooting when Draco wiggled his fingers into her armpits and tickling her, going for her weak spot. "AH! Draco! Stop!" She growled, gasping and cackling until she finally admitted defeat, throwing the package at the blondes face and feeling disappointed when the Slytherin caught it.

"Thank you." Draco said as he rolled his eyes, snorting when Pansy just huffed and remained sprawled over the sofa cushions. He sat back and turned the small package around, frowning when there was no name besides his, which was scrawled along the bottom of the envelope. "Do you know who it's from?" He asked, glancing over at the Slytherin witch.

Pansy shrugged, stretching and smacking her lips. "No clue, it just showed up by owl a little while ago. I thought it was for me, but it's addressed to you." She said a little disappointed, her lips pulling into a pout.

Draco chuckled and looked back at the package, shaking it gently. He frowned and tore it open, his eyes widening at what was inside. Nestled in paper was a small figurine of a snake, made of spun glass with black runes over its body, the small letters creating the image of scales. Its small eyes were silver crystals, glinting with deeper colors. The lower half of its body was coiled to let it stand upright, its upper half a graceful curve that made the head dip low and eyes to stare up at you.

Draco gasped, his eyes wide as he stroked the glass neck with a pale finger, the coolness of crystal caressing his skin as he rubbed the snake's clear body. "It's gorgeous." He breathed, cupping the small snake in his palm and holding it up closer to his face. On closer inspection he realized that thin veins of green spiraled throughout the small body of the snake, glinting a dark forest green in the sunlight.

He gazed at the figurine with awe, suddenly wanting to know who gave him such a wondrous gift. He cupped the snake in one hand and rummaged around the box until he felt the roughness of paper, quickly pulling it out and reading it, feeling his heart beat faster.

_Dear Draco,_  
><em>This gift is for you and only you. When I first saw it walking down the streets of London, I knew I had to get it, no matter what. It reminded me of you, with all your pale beauty and dark splendor. You are the one I thought of when I saw this small piece of spun glass. I hope you like him but unfortunately I don't have a name for the little guy, so I expect you to come up where I have failed.<em>  
><em>-From your secret admirer<em>

Draco gapped like a fish out of water, his eyes wide as he read and re-read the letter, his eyes scanning the writing to try to identify the writer, but with no luck. He looked between the paper and snake, a curl of something warm withering in his stomach. His head suddenly snapped up, his eyes meeting Pansy's. "P-Pansy." He stuttered, his heart squeezing when he saw the look of shock on the Slytherins face. "Please tell me you know who this is?"

Pansy shook her head, sitting up and gazing at the snake with awe. "No, I'm sorry Draco but I don't." She said honestly as she reached up and grabbed the letter from Malfoys limp fingers. She read it and smiled, glancing at Draco from beneath her lashes. "Well, it seems not everyone hates you." She said teasingly, handing the letter back to Draco.

The Slytherin stared at her, not seeming to get the joke. "Pansy. I need to know who this person is. Right now." He said as he went to get up, palming the small snake carefully in his hand.

Pansy's eyes widened and she grabbed Draco's wrist, careful not to knock the snake from his hand as she stood with him, stopping him from tearing through the door in search of his secret admirer. "Draco, you can't. It's useless." She said, tugging Draco back to sit on the sofa. "You won't be able to find this person."

Draco turned to her, opening his mouth to ask why when Pansy held up her hand, forestalling his snarled comments. "Trust me. If this person wanted you to know who they were they would have given it to you in person, or signed the letter at the very least. And where would you start? You have no leads, with no idea where the gift was bought, or who in this school was in London this weekend. If it was even during this week." She insisted, staring into Malfoys eyes. "I know you want to find this person, and I understand how you feel." She said with a smile, glancing down at the beautiful snake that was held between the blondes hands, the letter clutched in between his fingers.

"But you can't just go tearing through the school asking who it was. And you know as well as I do that this person most likely went to great lengths so you wouldn't find out his identity." She said, her voice suddenly soft as she gazed at the blonde with undisguised affection. "And if I'm not wrong, I think this person will make you fall hard before meeting you. I also believe that this gift is not the only one."

Draco pursed his lips and then expelled a huge sigh as he nodded. "Alright, you got me." He said defeated and staring down at the letter and snake with disappointment. "I just wish I knew who it was."

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>Im sorry it's been so long! I was on break and shopping for christmas presents! this is going to be a fanfic filled with lust and a little bit of mystery, on account of Dracos secret admirer. I hope you liked this little teaser, and before i forget, should Draco bottom or top? all up to you unless someone is stupid enough to think this is a straight fanfic! because its not! well, i hpe you review and favorite. until next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature

Warning: Nothing yet

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I really don't think I have to say that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Draco sighed and rearranged the books under his arm, his eyes downcast as he walked down the hall, disappointed that no other letters or gifts had come to him yet. The first one, the glass snake, was sitting on his nightstand, under the window and sparkling every time the sun rose and cast light on the small figurine. He hadn't come up with a name yet, even though it had almost been a week since it had been given to him. It was just too gorgeous for him to pick something modern or dull. He had been clawing at his brain for a name and had even asked Pansy, but with no luck. So he left it on the table and just admired it when he was alone, which wasn't very often.

Draco pouted a little at the thought of the little snake, when he suddenly crashed into a warm body, his eyes widening as he fell back, his books flying and hitting the floor behind him. He gasped, his back hitting the stone floor, his breath knocked from his lungs as a warm weight landed on his chest, pinning him to the floor.

He groaned and blinked, dots swimming in his vision as he tried to see who landed on him, his hands coming up to push against the person shoulders. "H-Hey. Are you alright?" He stuttered, wheezing as air finally filled his starving lungs.

The person that was sprawled over him groaned and rose to their elbows, there green eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I'm fi-" Harry started then froze, his body tensing over Malfoys as he realized who he had ran into. "Merlin! Malfoy!" He said, hurriedly pushing himself up and standing, brushing his pant legs for dust.

Draco blinked, startled. "Potter. Nice seeing you here." He said sarcastically, pushing himself up and standing, flapping his robes to throw off any traces of dirt that clung to the fabric. "Where are you rushing off to?" He asked casually, bending to grab his books that had fallen on the floor.

Harry blinked, dumbfounded. He gazed at Malfoy with startled eyes, his gaze traveling up and down his frame. "Why do you want to know?" He asked suspiciously.

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, placing the books on his hip and wrapping his arms around them. "It's called polite conversation Potter." He replied, grinning wanly when Harry just looked at him like he had grown a double chin. Which would never happen because he watched his weight. "You know, I'm not the same person during or before the war." He said softly, his eyes traveling nonchalantly down the Gryffindors body and did not find him wanting. "You can talk to me like a normal human being you know."

Harry gaped at him, seeming to realize how he looked like with his jaw agape and closed it with a snap, frowning as he scrutinized Malfoy with new eyes. "I can see that." He said softly, his head cocked to the side.

Malfoy flushed at the attention and smiled, amusement flashing in his grey eyes. "Well Potter, know that we have that covered, what were you rushing off to? It seems awfully important." Draco said, shifting when the hard covers of the books dug into his flesh.

Harry flushed and looked off to the side, rocking from foot to foot. "Oh, nothing much. I just have to deliver a package is all." He muttered lamely, glancing at the Slytherin from beneath his lashes. "And if you would excuse me, I have to go give it to Hermione." He said, quickly walking away then suddenly turning and staring at Malfoy as if he had never seen him before.

"It was nice seeing you Malfoy." He said, a small grin tugging at his lips as he turned and walked around, disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

Malfoy blinked after him, shaking his head and grinning. "Today doesn't look like such a bad day after all."

* * *

><p>Draco sighed and rolled over, staring at the snake that sat on his night stand. He smiled softly and reached to touch the curved neck, caressing it gently as he heard the door to his room open, admitting in a grinning witch carrying a small package.<p>

He quickly sat up, frowning as Pansy practically bounced over to him and sat, the mattress sagging beneath their combined weight. "What is it you crazy bint?" He asked, suddenly tired and wanting to go to bed.

Pansy frowned, her eyes narrowed. "Oh, so it seems you don't want it? Fine, I will take it for myself then." She said, standing.

Draco reached forward and grabbed her wrist, tugging her back down. "You know I'm only teasing. And what do you mean I don't want it? Want what?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

Pansy practically beamed, holding out the small box to Malfoy, her grin bright. "It's from your secret admirer." She said, chuckling when Draco gasped and lunged for the box, yanking it away from her and tearing away the wrapping.

Draco slowly peeled away the last bit of paper, a full smile blossoming on his face as he saw what was inside. A dragon, hidden under layers of paper sat inside the box, its black body slender and elegant. Its frame was twisted and cast from iron, giving the impression of the beast in mid fight, its claws drawn and its jaw agape, showcasing its sharp teeth.

Its wings, with veins of blue, were spread behind it, the span three times as big as its body. Its eyes were made of blue stone, blazing with an inner light of white fire. Its scales were polished iron, gleaming with tips of electric blue.

It was bigger than his forearm, its tale curved to the side and hitting him gently on his chest. Its wings nearly touched his chin, the tips brushing along his skin as he turned it.

"Merlin Draco, it's beautiful." Pansy gushed, her eyes wide as she gazed at the dragon. "Where in the world did he find it?"

"He?" Malfoy inquired, glancing over at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. "How do you know my admirer is a 'he'?" He asked, stroking the dragon's body as he gazed at the Slytherin girl with narrowed eyes.

Pansy flushed, looking away and into the far corner of the blonde's room. "I…might have read the letter he gave you….without asking..." She said, shifting uncomfortably when the only thing that came after her confession was stony silence.

"What?" Draco growled, glaring at the witch. "What the bloody hell Pansy!? Why would you do that?" He asked heatedly, gritting his teeth when the girl just looked over at him and grinned.

"Well, it_ is_ a long way to walk. I had nothing to do, so I read the letter. It's not my fault the seal was so easy to break. If I didn't tell you I had opened it, I would have said it was an accident." Pansy said, nonchalant as Draco just stared at her like she was a new disgusting species of female.

Draco suddenly shook himself, placing the dragon on his lap and holding out his left hand, the other curled around the dragon's body and keeping it from falling. "Just give it to me already." He huffed, raising an eyebrow when Pansy handed it over, opened with the seal hanging off one side of the envelope. He rolled his eyes and pulled out the letter, keeping his legs steady as he did so, so the dragon wouldn't flip off his lap.

He unrolled it, his lips moving as he read it, a smile forming on his lips.

_Hello again my dear Draco,_

_I had hoped to get you something more, but this was all I could do. It is not like the previous gift I had given you, which I hope you have named, but something much more. The dragon is not just a piece to set on your night table, but it can move and interact. The orders are 'awaken' and 'sleep'. 'Awaken' is to start it up. 'Sleep' is to shut it down. It will only work with yours and mines voice. No one else. And before I forget to mention, I have taken the liberty of giving it a name. It is called Draco._

_ From your secret admirer, a boy madly in love_

Draco expelled a held breath, his heart beating a little faster. He looked up at Pansy, grinning. "I'm glad it's a boy. I don't think I would have been as happy if I had found out it was a girl." He said, mentioning the fact he was gay.

Pansy snorted, rolling her eyes. "Noted." She said, suddenly leaning forward and pointing to the two command words that were underlined. "By the way, what is that?" She asked, reading the two words aloud.

Draco glanced at the dragon to see if it had any effect, grinning when it had none. "You've read it, so you should know." He sneered teasingly, placing the letter on the bed and holding the dragon with both hands, stroking the metal scales with the pads of his fingers.

He laughed when Pansy punched him in the shoulder, jostling the dragon as he chuckled. "Fine. Merlin woman, don't punch so hard, I bruise easily." He huffed, gazing down at the dragon as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the beast's ear.

"Awaken." He whispered, leaning away and waiting. It took a few moments, enough for him to have a seed of doubt, when the dragon seemed to shudder, shaking out its wings and turning its neck to stare at Draco.

Malfoy gasped, watching the dragon turn in his lap, its slender body coiling and diluting. The creature rose onto its hind legs and placed its front feet on his chest, its jaw opening and closing as it cocked its head.

Draco slowly reached up, gently brushing the dragon's body, grinning in delight when the creature trembled and in its chest a deep rumbling started. He stroked the dragon's body, laughing when the beast arched its back, demanding more petting.

"Alright, alright. No need to get difficult." Draco admonished gently, smiling when the dragon stretched its neck and butted his chin. He gazed down at the creature, glancing at the letter his admirer gave him, remembering the name he had picked. "It would be a bit confusing for both of us to have the same name, so I will call you Draken. Is that alright?" He asked the dragon, laughing when Draken huffed and curled in his lap, gazing up at him with liquid colored eyes.

"Well, now that that's settled we can kick Pansy out and go to bed." Draco cooed to the dragon, glancing at Pansy from beneath his lashes, his lips quirked into a small smile. "That means leave Pansy." He said, stroking Draken with gentle hands. "Oh, and thank you for delivering him to me." He said, making sure the witch knew how much the small dragon meant to him.

Pansy grinned and hopped off the bed, heading toward the door and pulling it open, throwing Malfoy a flirtatious grin from over her shoulder. "It's not me you should be grateful to." She said, stepping out of the room and closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

><p>HEY! This will be a really cutesexy fanfic. it has looks of wanking and fantasys about a certian worlds savior. hope you like it! until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: Mature

Warning: Nothing but a little love

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Draco sighed and shifted in his seat, tapping the feather of his quell against his chin, listening to the teacher who stood in front of the class, droning on about something or another. Malfoy wasn't really paying attention, due to the fact of leaving his small friend, Draken, in his room all alone.

This morning the dragon had woken him up, resorting to flapping its wings and jumping on his chest. It hadn't hurt, but it had made him laugh, causing the dragon to huff and curl up at the foot of the bed, not responding to him until he was about to leave for breakfast.

It had torn at his heart to leave Draken, already so attached to the beast that he had been tempted to put him in his bag and carry him around school. He hadn't though, because if he did someone would find out and the small dragon would be taken from him.

So, instead of that happening, he had left the dragon prancing around his room, not having the heart to shut him down. Now, hours after, he realized he missed Draken, and he wanted the day to hurry and be done with so he could see him.

He suddenly snapped to when he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to start and bang his knee into the underside of his table. He hissed in pain and grabbed his leg, his knee throbbing as he glared at the person who had made in jump. His eyes widened as he saw it was Harry Potter, who threw him a grin and stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting from foot to foot.

"H-Hey, Malfoy. Umm….." He trailed off, his gaze sliding to the right before snapping back, the intense stare startling Draco. "The teacher wants us to pair up. I wanted to know if you wanted to be my partner." He said, gesturing around to the people who were shifting around and grouping up.

Draco looked around, searching for Pansy and Blaise only to realize they were paired up and staring at him. He quickly looked back at Harry, frowning in confusion. "Why aren't you with Weasley and Granger?" He asked, curios.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, pointing out his two friends who sat together at a table, whispering to each other and glancing every so often at Harry who waited for Malfoy to reply. "Maybe because I wanted to hang out with you instead." Harry replied, his eyes boring into the blonde.

Draco gazed up at the Gryffindor and stared, slowly nodding. "A-All right." He stuttered, scouting his stool over and gesturing to the empty one beside him. "Go ahead."

Harry flashed him a smile, all teeth, and sat in the stool, leaning closer to Draco then was warranted. "Do you know what we need to do?" He asked, his breath washing over Malfoy and smelling of mint and peppermint.

Draco shuddered, tempted to lean away, but the Gryffindors smell was intoxicating, wrapping him up in warmth. "I-I have no idea. I wasn't paying attention." Malfoy admitted, rolling his eyes as he gestured to the teacher with a jerk of his head. "Who would? All I, and everyone else, do in this class is daydream about lunch and a nice shower."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes, and with a sudden move, threw back his head and laughed, leaning away as he chuckled, the deep rumble causing Draco to blush in pleasure at inducing the sound from the Gryffindor. "Merlin Draco. You are so right it hurts." He said, whipping his eyes and grinning at the Slytherin.

Malfoy grinned back, feeling a silly pleasure in his chest as he talked with the Gryffindor. "So, what are we doing anyway?" He asked, leaning toward the boy and dropping his voice down to a whisper. "Because the sooner we can get this done, the faster we can get food."

Harry snickered at that, leaning closer, his lips brushing against the Slytherins ear. "I have no idea what we have to do, so I think we are going to end up starving ourselves." He whispered, chuckling deeply.

Draco glanced up at him, frowning in confusion, tiny shivers working their way down his spine at the close proximity to the Gryffindor. "Why don't you know either?" He asked, waiting for an answer when Harry grinned at him, staring with eyes of dark jade.

"Because I was watching you of course."

* * *

><p>Draco sat there in a daze, staring at his food with glazed eyes, unresponsive as the last hour replayed in front of his eyes. It made no sense that Harry Potter had wanted to spend time with <em>him<em>. Of all the people to want to pass a whole period with the Worlds Savior had picked _him._

It was shocking, if not a little weird. Draco couldn't quite understand it, and neither could Pansy or Blaise if their reactions were any indication. It made him look at the Gryffindor with new eyes, eyes that wanted nothing more than to strip the man of his clothing and map out his body with his tongue, to trace every line and mark every area with his teeth and nails.

It gave him an ache, a wild animalistic urge to fight the Gryffindor until he was taken. Until Harry pinned him down and conquered him, _ruined_ him. It was exhilarating, if not a bit frightening. The only thing that worried him was his secret admirer.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Draco! I have something for you!" Pansy shouted as she bounded into the room, waving a package in the air as she ran toward Draco who was lying on his bed with Draken sleeping on his chest. "It's from your admirer!" She said excitedly, jumping onto the bed and throwing the package to the blonde.<p>

Draco immediately pushed himself up and grabbed the package, not noticing Draken slip from his chest and land in a heap in his lap. "Finally! It has been more than a week!" He said, ripping open the package and pushing the wrapping aside, anticipation and nerves choking him up, suffocating him as he pulled out what was inside.

A small, hand sized figurine lay in the wrappings, carved from jade with lines of raw black crystal. It was a phoenix, curled as if sleeping, its feathers tipped with a dark metal, glimmering against the green of the stone. It fit perfectly in Draco's palm, the jade warm and pulsing in his hand.

Malfoy stared at it and felt a surge of affection, his pale lips tugging into a grin as he searched for the letter and read.

_Hello there Draco,_

_I'm sorry it took so long, but this small bird took a long time to make. Oh, I didn't carve it if you were wondering, even I couldn't make something as beautiful as that. I thought it would look nice in red, but that is just my opinion, for I am a Gryffindor and all. Anyway, this gift is a special one, one I hope you will take full advantage of. The stone is spelled to listen to your thoughts or problems, stories you haven't told a soul but want to get off your mind. It will only listen to you and will not tell one secret you have given it. You cannot get the things back that you have said, but when you talk, from beginning to end, it will start to pulse a black color. The moment you stop talking it will fade, and the stone will glow a brighter green than before. Once every thought or bad feeling has left you it will turn white. It won't stay that way, because once you start having problems or misfortune it will slowly turn back to green. The process will last forever. But here is a challenge for you. Try to turn it white and leave it there, for as long as possible. Can you do it?_

_ From a caring friend_

Draco stared at the letter and feeling something akin to gratitude rising up his throat, threatening to choke him. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he promised himself that every dark secret, every bad thought he had ever had he was going to say aloud.

The stone rested heavily in his hand, and he knew that he would be up all night pouring out his heart, both to relieve himself and to turn the phoenix white. All his problems said aloud for no one to hear but for this tiny stone and himself. The only one he knew he would never breathe verbally was that he was falling, both for his secret admirer and for the boy everyone called Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>HEY! I HAV DONE ONE MORE! YAY! Sorry its taking so long, but its hard to make u these gifts that the secret admirer is givng Draco. why dont you guys give me some ideas? because im running out, and before the story ends! i hope you lied it and im sorry it was so short, but i will do better next round! until next time!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! IT IS THE WARNER BROS AND J.K ROWLING!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Draco groaned and rolled over onto his back, blinking as his eyes tried to focus, the harsh sunlight filtering through the drapes causing him to hiss and cover his face with his pillows. He grunted as a heavy weight suddenly landed on his chest, winding him as he cracked open his eyes to see who dared disturbed him. It was Draken, bouncing on his chest with its feet and flapping its wings, its mouth opening and closing as it tried to produce sound. The little dragon, seeing Malfoy awake and looking at him, arched its back and waved its tail, waiting to be pet as it curled on the blonde's chest.

"Good morning." Draco whispered drowsily and reached forward to stroke the dragon's metal hide, caressing the cool scales and wings as he woke himself up. "Do you know what time it is?" Draco asked, grinning when Draken just stared at him. "Its morning. The worst part of the day."

The Slytherin laughed at his own joke, jostling the poor beast. "You know, I think I need a shower." He mused to himself, staring up at the ceiling with his arms spread wide and legs tangled in the sheet. He suddenly turned his head to the side and sniffed his armpit, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Yep, I definitely need a shower."

With that said he pushed Draken off his chest and rolled out of bed, staggering when his feet hit the floor. He cursed, righting himself, glancing over as he heard Draken drop to the floor. "Hey you. Where do you think you're going?"

Draken gazed up at him, his eyes narrowing. He bounced once and flapped his wings, huffing at Draco as if saying 'I'm going with you.'

"Oh, no you don't." Draco said bending down and grabbing the dragon, lifting him up to eye level. "I am going alone. Remember what happened last time? I had to run half naked through the halls trying to catch you." He snarled at the dragon, remembering with a flash of embarrassment what had happened yesterday.

Draken had taken it upon himself to search for Malfoy, after the blonde had accidently left the door open when he went to take a shower. The dragon, waking up and seeing his master gone, had went in search of him, flapping and bouncing down the stairs.

Luckily it had been earlier in the morning, for Draco was an early riser, getting up when the sun rose but hardly sleeping when it fell. The dragon hadn't encountered anyone until he had found Draco. How he had managed that the blonde will never know.

It had taken him a moment to see the beast through a curtain of water, but when he did he gave chase without thought. It had resulted in him leaving his clothes in the bathroom with only a towel hanging around his waist.

The worst part of it all was that the only person he had encountered, and ran into, was the great Harry Potter. It had been terrifying. Draco had turned a corner and ran into the Gryffindor, who was walking toward the showers when Malfoy came barreling at him. Both of them had fallen, with Draco landing on top.

They had been winded and Malfoy had tried to roll away only to have Harry flip them over, panting as he tried to breath. The Gryffindor didn't seem to realize who he had pinned, until he had lifted himself to his elbows and blinked open his eyes.

Malfoy had been flushed red and was unable to speak, until Harry lifted his hips and legs off him and he felt a breeze. His eyes had popped out his head when he realized his towel, which had been wrapped around his waist, had been ripped away on impact, flying of somewhere and leaving his bottom half naked. Malfoy had frozen and with an undignified cry had pushed away from Harry and rolled to conceal his cock, which had hardened do to cold air and Harrys proximity.

Harry had stared, stunned by the blonde's sudden move until he saw the Slytherins bare arse, perfectly round and pale. He had practically choked and done the wise thing of averting his eyes. When he did he had spotted a white piece of cloth, sitting rumpled and discarded on the stone floor.

He had reached and grabbed it, handing to Draco without looking at the Slytherin, his cheeks flushed as he stood and waited for Malfoy to wrap the towel around his waist. When the blonde was decently covered Harry had turned to him and grinned, staring into his eyes. He had said, with these exact words, 'We should stop running into each other. I don't think my body can take anymore."

Draco had practically turned into a tomato and had rushed back to his room, only to lay there naked and demanding his erection to subside before he had to yank one off.

Now, thinking about it, Draco flushed red, his eyes wide as he stared unseeing at Draken, who wiggled in his grasp. "You know what? Maybe a bath instead." He muttered, hoping that Harry would go to the showers and they wouldn't have to see each other. Yesterday was awkward enough, he didn't want to rub salt into an already opened wound.

Draco sighed and set Draken back on his bed, petting him along his back before he turned and rummaged through his wardrobe, pulling out a shirt and pants along with green underwear. He folded his things and headed out to the baths, making sure to shut his door before he descended down the stairs, his footsteps soft as he walked.

* * *

><p>Draco sighed as he rubbed his hair dry and pushed open the door to his room, thanking Merlin that he hadn't run into Harry on his way to and from the baths. He grumbled to himself, muttering about 'stupid Gryffindors and their bad timing'. He was glad that he didn't have to see Potter, but a bit sad as well. But all that was forgotten when he saw a thin package laying on his bed. He gasped and hurried over, excitement boiling as he practically pounced on the box, throwing the towel he was drying his hair with behind him.<p>

He ripped open the box, pulling out the contents and setting them in his lap, grinning when he read the label. He glanced over at Draken who was sitting beside him, lifting the box for the dragon to see. "Chocolates! He got me chocolates!" Draco exclaimed, his mouth watering from the sweet aroma that drifted from the many chocolates the box held.

He examined the box, reading the different flavors and cooks. Every piece was different, made from chocolate in Germany to U.S.A. There was a least forty different flavors, some filled with cherry's and others with dark rich cream.

Draco surveyed them all, finally picking a dark chocolate ball filled with strawberry jam. It was delicious and melted on the Slytherins tongue, causing him to moan in complete bliss. To be honest he was obsessed with chocolate and ate as much as he could get.

He swallowed the treat and absently grabbed the letter that was taped to the inside of the box, flipping it open as he grabbed another chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

_Hello my dragon,_

_I knew, with no surprise, that you would eat the chocolates before reading my letter. Don't worry, I am not angry just amused. Hopefully you ate a nighttime sweet before a daytime one. I know you must be confused, so let me explain. The chocolates have magical properties to create a happy daydream or a dream at night. You will know which one is which from the flavors. The dark chocolate is for nighttime and the milk chocolate and sweeter ones are for daydreams. When you eat them they will extract your happiest thoughts, no matter how hard you try to stop them. You might not want to admit of something that makes you happy but the chocolates won't care and will pick them at random. The nighttime ones are for before you sleep. You eat one and you will not have any nightmares until the sun rises on the next day. I hope you will enjoy then. Oh, and before I forget. I saw you run down the hall half naked. It was quite a sight and gave me wank material for life. I am a little bit of a pervert when it comes to beautiful arses and hopefully you are fine with that. Some would say that isn't a quality to be proud of, but proud of it I am._

_ From your amused friend, the one and only._

Draco flushed all the way to his toes, falling back on the bed with a pained groan. "Of course he had to see me in a vulnerable state! With Harry Potter of all people! I wonder why he didn't mention it?" He thought aloud, finally shrugging when he realized it didn't matter. "Well, I love arses as well and hopefully he has a nice one." He mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

He suddenly sighed and rolled over, placing the chocolates beneath his pillow so Pansy wouldn't get to them. "I just want to meet him so badly." Draco muttered grumpily, his breath whooshing out when Draken jumped onto his back.

Malfoy glanced behind his shoulder and grinned at the dragon, watching as the beast preened under the attention. "Especially you. He has to be amazing to have given you to me, and as a gift of all things." He whispered, letting his cheek rest against the covers of his bed. "I hope I figure out who my secret admirer is, before I go insane."

Draken huffed at him in agreement, settling down onto the blondes back as Malfoy fell asleep, the letter from the boy who loved him clutched in between his fingers, the letters slowly smearing from the sweat of his palm.

* * *

><p>HEY! Im sorry this chapter is confusing, but i needed to put something there besides Draco recieving the gift from Pasny. I no it was a little weird, but i have no idea were to go with the story. but wait till tomorrow! i will create a chapter that will. BLOW. YOUR. MIND! But i cant yet because i had to get all the weirdness out with this chapter. i hope you liked it! until next time!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: Mature

Warning: None unless you count a surprise

Disclaimer: Im getting tired of saying i dont own the original thing

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Draco grunted as he threw the books on the table, wincing when the bang echoed throughout the library. He glanced around and when no one reprimanded him he sat, pulling the books closer to him and cracking open the cover.

He had to study for a potions test even though he knew he would pass, he still wanted to get the highest score because any less would be unforgivable. It was a simple test, except for one potion which always managed to escape from his mind.

It was the potion for curing heartache. Draco had no idea why he couldn't remember the ingredients that makes the potion and what it does to the user besides curing a broken heart. It was kind of frustrating if he was being honest with himself and a little bewildering.

He had never had trouble remembering or creating a potion, not one. But this kept slipping through his fingers, so he decided to look it up at the library. Much good it was doing considering that he couldn't concentrate.

Malfoy sighed and rested his head on the book, the pages crinkling as his forehead crushed the paper. He pouted, tired of studying even though he had only been at it for less than an hour. He had always been like that, hating to study even though he had to.

He suddenly heard a sound beside him and he turned his head, his eyes widening as Harry Potter pulled out a chair and sat beside him. "P-Potter!?" Draco hissed, snapping up and leaning away from the Gryffindor. "What are you doing?"

Harry glanced over at him and grinned sheepishly, gesturing to the books that Malfoy had in front of him. "Well, I saw you when I walked in and I wanted to ask you to help me with potions." He said calmly, frowning when Draco sputtered. "No good?"

Draco stared at him, flushing a deep red. "I-It's fine. I'm just curious as to where your two friends are at." He said, putting his Malfoy mask firmly in place so the other boy wouldn't see how flustered he was. "They are usually glued to your hip. What happened?" He said confused.

Harrys grin stretched into a full-fledged smile, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Well, they are currently snogging on the couch in the dorm and I just happened to slip by without them noticing."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Not hard considering that they were mostly likely sucking faces." He said dryly, starting when Harry laughed. It still shocked him when the Gryffindor found him amusing, even though he had said himself he was not the same person since the war. It was weird having the animosity that had been between them for years suddenly disappear.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Harry said and then reached for his bag, pulling out a quell and several sheets of parchment. "So, will you help me or leave me to fail this test?" He asked, looking at the blonde with hopeful eyes.

Draco sighed and grinned, feeling light as he joked with the Gryffindor. "Yes, I guess so. But one word about how hard potions is and I kick you toward the door." He said bluntly, grabbing a book from in front of him and flipping it open, turning the book so the other boy could see. "Right the ingredients to make this potion five times on a clean sheet of paper. Once you do that, we can start on the more complicated stuff."

Harry gaped at the book, seeing how long the list was. "What!? Malfoy!" He said, pouting when Draco just grinned. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because this way I know you are serious. It also helps with memorization." Draco replied, grabbing another book and reading it while Harry huffed and complied, slowly writing the ingredients on the parchment.

They sat in silence for a while until Harry jumped up and pumped a fist, showing Draco the piece of paper he had been writing on. "Done!" He exclaimed, immediately after ducking his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be that loud but I'm done. So, what next?"

Draco grinned and started to show the Gryffindor what did what and how it did it. About an hour later Harry sat back with a sigh and ran his fingers though his hair, frowning. "This is ridiculous! Why do we have to know all this!?" He asked dumbfounded.

Draco smothered a laugh and closed his books, reaching forward to grab his bags. "It's not that diffu-"

"Hey, what's that?" Harry suddenly asked, cutting in when he spotted something that fell from the blonde's neck and hung on a silver chain.

Draco frowned at being interrupted and glanced down, smiling softly when he realized what had caught the Gryffindors attention. He sat back and reached for it, pulling it out of his shirt and showing Harry. "It's something someone gave me. It's to help me when I have problems." He said, showing the other boy the phoenix that he had attached to a chain and put around his neck so he would have it close at hand at all times of the day.

Harry frowned and leaned toward the blonde, reaching forward and grabbing it. "It is very beautiful, it reminds me of…." He trailed off, frowning in confusion. He suddenly leaned away and let go of the item, his eyes narrowed. "You know, I just remembered that I have some other homework to do and that I left it in my room." He said, grabbing his things and throwing his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you around Malfoy. And thank you for helping me with potions." With that he left, leaving a shocked and confused Slytherin behind him.

* * *

><p>Draco grumbled to himself, staring up at the ceiling of his room, stroking Draken as he complained. "What the hell is wrong with him? The only thing I did was show him the necklace!" He hissed, frowning. "It shouldn't even matter! You know what!? This must be a sign. For me to give up on being friends and just live the rest of my years without him!"<p>

Draco inhaled to restart his ranting when the door to his room opened, letting in a witch who was too happy for the blondes peace of mind. "What do you want? Can't you see that I am no mood for play?" He asked sulkily, frowning when Pansy just laughed.

The witch walked forward and sat on the edge of his bed, reaching forward to pet the dragon that lay on the blonde's chest. "Yes I can see that, but frankly I don't care." She said happily, snorting when Draco huffed at her and pushed her hands away from his dragon.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask if tomorrow you wanted to go with me and Blaise to Hogsmead." Pansy said, swinging her feet as she waited for the other Slytherin to answer.

Draco sighed and thought about it, slowly shaking his head. "Thank you but no. I don't feel like going to Honeydukes or even outside." He said, staring at Draken as the dragon arched its back and rolled onto its side. "I have a lot of studying to do."

Pansy frowned and rolled her eyes, hopping off the bed and heading for the door. "Fine, if that is what you want." She said, opening the door. "But don't complain when you're here all alone with no one to comfort you." She said teasingly, glancing over her shoulder as she left.

Draco stared after her then huffed, shaking his head. "I swear, it is a good thing I don't like women or I would be in a hell of a lot of trouble." He said, chuckling when Draken snorted.

* * *

><p>Draco groaned and grabbed his wand, spelling his hair to lay flat and brushed, yawning as he got dressed. It was a Saturday, the best day of the week in Draco's opinion. Everyone who could go would be down at Hogsmead, and the ones who can't would most likely be in the library or their rooms. It left Draco with nothing to do but go down and sit on the couch to study like he said he would.<p>

He grunted when he felt Draken suddenly jump off the bed and onto his shoulder, digging his claws into the blonde's skin. "Ouch! Bloody Hell!" Malfoy hissed, glaring at the dragon. "What do you think you're doing?" He said, suddenly realizing that no one would be down in the common room and he could bring Draken with him. "You know what? Why not? It is a weekend after all." He said, bending down and slipping on his shoes.

Draken huffed and bounced on the Slytherins shoulders, tittering and almost falling when Draco straightened and grabbed his books. "Watch it, I don't want you to fall." Draco said, opening the door to his room and walking down the stairs to the common room. He was currently dressed in a soft white cashmere sweater, too big to fit his slender frame, but sexy in the way it almost fell off his shoulder to bear his skin. The pants he wore were simple and black, hugging his arse and thighs. Around his neck was the phoenix his secret admirer gave him, shining white with a silver chain wrapped around it to keep it hanging from the blonde's neck.

Draken sat on his shoulder, his tail wrapped around the Slytherins neck, its wings tucked along his back so they wouldn't hit Draco as he walked. The two of them finally got to the common room, and with relief, no one was there.

Draco walked happily over to the sofa and sat, leaning against the arm and swinging his legs up to cross them at the ankles. Draken, crushed under the blondes head, huffed and slithered down to lay on Malfoys lap, curling up and humming as the boy reached down and started to stroke the dragons back.

They sat there for a while, Draco reading and Draken humming in pleasure, when the sound of footsteps reached them. Malfoys head instantly snapped up in alarm, but then he shook himself, remembering that everyone was down at Hogsmead.

He continued to read until the footsteps stopped, but he didn't bother to look up, that was until a face appeared in front of him and blocked him from reading his book. His eyes widened and he jumped back, crying out in shock as he jerked away.

"Bloody Hell!" Draco shouted, slumping in the sofa when he realized who it was. "Damn it Potter." He said, breathing harshly as the fear receded. "What do you think you were doing?" He asked, gazing up at the Gryffindor who had jumped away from him when he had freaked.

"O-Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Harry said lamely, walking forward and sitting beside the blonde. "I just woke up and decided to come down stairs." He said, stretching, his black shirt riding up and revealing a strip of tan skin.

Draco stared and then shook himself, sitting up and curling his legs under him, Draken jumping back onto his lap. "Why aren't yo-"

"What the hell is that!?" Harry said, jumping up and away.

Draco frowned, startled. "What is what?" He said, raising an eyebrow when the Gryffindor pointed at his lap. "That would be my crouch Potter. Nothing you should worry about." He snarled, his old smirk surfacing as Harry huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I meant." He said, stressing the word. "What the hell is a dragon doing on your lap?" He asked, pointing to Draken who raised his head and stared at the boy. "It's not real, is it?"

Draco grinned, finally understanding, and picked up the small dragon, holding him out to Harry. "He isn't real, but made of metal and iron. He can move and do things though that anything else can. But I can command him to shut down or turn on." He said, careful not to say the word 'sleep'.

Harry nodded slowly and reached for the beast, leaning away as he grabbed it and held it up. "So, it won't bite me, right?" He asked, still fearful of the small wiggling creature that he held.

Draco laughed, his gray eyes alight with amusement. "Yeah, he can. But I doubt he will because he hasn't done it yet. Now sit down and give him back before you drop him." He demanded, reaching forward for Draken when Harry gave him back and sat beside him, still leaning away. "I swear he won't bite." Malfoy huffed, glancing down at the dragon. "Right? You won't bite Harry will you? Good." Draco said, turning to the Gryffindor beside him. "See? He's fine."

Harry nodded, still dubious. "Alright." He said, suddenly grinning. "You do realize that is the first time I heard you say my name?" He stated, finally reaching forward and stroking the dragons back.

Draco flushed, not bothering to say that he _had_ said Potters first name, many times in fact, but it was usually in the middle of orgasm. "Do you have a problem with that? _Harry_." He said, smirking when Potter just rolled his eyes. "Anyways, why are you here and not with the other two? I can already tell you they are not snogging on the couch."

Harry chuckled and leaned back, throwing his arm over the couch, his shirt brushing against the Slytherins neck. "I felt really sick this morning, so I stayed in. Ron and Hermione went without me." He said sighing. "I've been in my room all morning. They only thing I could do until now was sleep."

Draco frowned, concerned, when he felt Draken shudder. He glanced down, his eye widening in shock as he shut down, curling up and laying still. Malfoy gasped, reaching toward him and picking him up, staring into the dragon's eyes and seeing them slowly go dark. He suddenly whirled around toward Harry, his eyes shocked.

"Say awaken!" He hissed, grabbing the front of Potters shirt and tugging him closer. "Hurry and say it!" He growled, frantic.

Harry frowned, his eyes wide. "Why do y-"

"Just say it!"

"Alright alright!" Harry said, raising his hands in defeat. "Awaken."

Draco hurriedly glanced down at Draken and with shock realized he was waking up, shaking and glaring at Malfoy as if to say 'I was sleeping here. Why did you wake me?'

Draco gaped, frozen, when he suddenly jumped up and ran to his room, carrying the dragon in his arms. He heard Harry call out to him and give chase, causing him to quicken his step and rush to his room. His heart thudded in his chest as he took the stairs two at a time, racing to his room before the Gryffindor behind him managed to catch up.

With a growl he lunged toward his door, throwing himself inside his room and slamming the door, leaning against it as he heard Harry hit his door with his fist. "Go away Potter! I don't want to talk to you!" He shouted, clutching Draken to his chest.

"Malfoy! Open up!" Harry growled, his voice muffled by the door. "What the hell happened? Why did you freak and run away?"

Draco gritted his teeth in anger and pushed away from the door, grabbing his wand from his pocket as he replied. "Just go away!" He yelled, throwing spells at the door to silence the person behind it and to make sure the Gryffindor didn't try to get inside.

With a pained groan he threw himself on his bed, curling around Draken and glaring at the ceiling, realizing through his shock that his secret admirer was Harry bloody Potter.

* * *

><p>YES! DONE WITH ANOTHER! okay, i know what your thinking. why the hell did he run away? wel, you will see in the next chapter. i hop you like and review! until next time!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: Mature

Warning: None besides a little bit of pain

Disclaimer: DO I EVEN HAVE TO!? NOT MINE! BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING AND WARNER BROS!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Draco grunted as he staggered, the weight of his bag throwing him off balance as he hurried to his next class, hoping that he didn't run into Pansy, or worse, Potter. He had stayed locked in his room after he had found out his secret admirer was Harry. It had shocked him and without realizing it he had fallen asleep.

He had woken up thinking it was a dream, until he remembered and felt his heart race. He had been ecstatic that Harry liked him and sent him things, and he hadn't realized it till the next day. He had just been to shell shocked and confused to understand that he was happy that he had found out it was Potter.

Now, looking back at the way he had ran he felt nervous. He didn't know if Harry would understand or listen to him. Hopefully he did because Malfoy would have to hex him to get him to listen and that was never the way to go.

He slowed as he reached the hall to his classroom, sighing when he turned the corner and was thrown off balance, again, and nearly collided with a Ravenclaw girl who was going the opposite way. He jerked away from her and mumbled an apology, hurrying down the hall when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He started and whirled around, his eyes widening when he saw Harry who was holding out a book to him. "P-Potter. What?" He stuttered, his heart thumping in his chest and he was suddenly afraid the Gryffindor could hear it.

Harry stared at him, frowning slightly. "After you ran I went back to the common room and saw that you had dropped your book." He said, no emotion on his gorgeous face.

Draco felt his heart seize and with a desperate lunge grabbed Potters shirt, pulling him closer. "I-I…I'm sorry I ran, I was just confused!" He babbled, his cheeks flushing in panic when the other boy gave no reaction. "I just didn't understand that he could be you and you him and…" He took a breath to speak again when Harry gave a confused grin and held up his hand, his eyes crinkling with mirth at the panicked blonde.

"Okay okay. I accept your apology, but it did make me angry that you didn't open the door while I stood there for hours trying to get in. Nice spell work by the way. I couldn't get past it." He said dryly, still holding out the book.

Draco sighed in relief and grabbed it, stuffing it in his bag as he opened his mouth to ask Harry why he gave him the gifts instead of just saying 'I like you' when Pansy came bouncing forward, throwing herself in the middle of the conversation. "Hello! How are you Potter? Malfoy wasn't bothering you too much was he?" She said sweetly, honey dripping from her voice as she shifted closer to Draco, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the Gryffindor. "Well, I better get going. Hermione needs me to-"

"Wait." Harry suddenly snapped, his eyes sparking fire. "I want a word with you and my good old friend Hermione. Where is she by the way?" He asked, his voice deadly cold and causing shivers of excitement to slither down the blonde's spine.

Pansy faltered in her endless babble and sighed, shaking her head. "So you realized it, huh? Well, it was nice while it lasted." She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes.

Draco frowned, utterly confused. "What are you two talking about?" He said, raising an eyebrow when the other Slytherin just waved her hand.

"Oh, nothing. It just seems that our Gryffindor Golden Boy is smarter than he appears." Pansy replied, letting go of Draco's hand and gesturing for Harry to follow. "Tell the teacher I won't be there." She said, walking away with Potter trailing behind her. "I've got a bad case of the flu, you know?"

Draco stared, dumbfounded as the witch lead Harry away, there forms disappearing as they turned a corner.

* * *

><p>Draco sighed and dropped his bag by his bed, shrugging off his robes when he saw a small package on his bed. He frowned, staring at it in confusion before walking forward and grabbing it. "I know who it is already. Why does Potter keep sending things?" He thought aloud, grinning despite himself. "Oh well, its fine with me if he keeps sending them. I do deserve them after all."<p>

With that he opened the box, pulling out the card before the present. He stared at it and then cracked the seal, opening it and pulling out the paper from inside. He opened it, suddenly feeling an impending sense of doom.

_Hello Dragon of my stars,_

_It seems that my ploy of not being found out has been destroyed on account of one of your friends. It doesn't come as a great shock, but more of a feeling of disappointment. I wanted to send you more things, for you to be able to know me ever so slowly. But it seems that our time of me sending you gifts is almost over. But don't worry, hopefully when we meet I can give you one last present. My identity. I wish to see you tonight at the astronomy tower, after everyone has gone to bed. I'm sorry if this seems a bit suspicious, but if you don't like who I am then I would much rather it be alone then with other people._

_ From a hopeful boy to much in love_

Draco grinned, already knowing that he wouldn't push the other boy away. It was Harry Potter after all.

* * *

><p>Draco quietly dressed and headed for the common room, making sure his footsteps weren't heard as he left the dorms and headed for the tower. The place wasn't one he would have picked, but if this was the only opportunity to make certain that his secret admirer was Harry then so be it.<p>

He climbed the stairs, his heart slowly beating a little faster. He paused before entering, sweat breaking out as he stepped into the room. He sighed in relief when he saw a familiar head of hair, his pulse beating erratically as he strode forward.

He grabbed Harrys arm to turn him around and on impulse tipped his head back and kissed the Gryffindor, his lips plaint as he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. He moaned when Harry gasped, his sweet breath filling Malfoys lungs as he sucked on the Gryffindors lower lip, nipping it with his teeth before letting it go.

Draco stood there for a moment before opening his eyes, grinning up at the Gryffindor. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said, unwrapping his arms from the boy's shoulders and instead grabbing the front of his shirt. "Thank you for the gifts by the way, I loved every single one of them."

Harry stared at the blonde, shocked. "Malfoy, I-" He started before the Slytherin raised a hand and covered his mouth, silencing him.

"Wait, before you say anything I have something to confess." Draco said, grinning even while his heart beat faster, short staccato bursts that left him shaken. "I think…I've fallen for you. E-Even before the letters or the gifts. I think I've been in love with you even before the war." Draco said, trembling as he rambled on. "I-I was always watching you and trying to get your attention, I just never realized it was love instead of animosity."

Harry stared at the blonde, dumbfounded, his jaw hanging open as Draco continued. "I want you Harry, so much it hurts." Malfoy whispered, biting his lip when the Gryffindor did nothing. "Harry?"

Harry seemed to shake himself out of his daze and with pained groan grabbed the blonde, wrapping him up in his arms. "I have something to confess also." He whispered, his hot breath caressing Malfoys ear and neck. "I'm not your secret admirer."

Draco stiffened, stunned. "W-What?"

"You see, Hermione and Pansy thought it would be a good idea to send you gifts so you would fall in love with me. The gifts were approved by me, but not in the sense you are thinking. When we went to shop in London a little while back, Hermione had said Pansy wanted to get you gifts because you were feeling down. So they asked my opinion, and which one of the items we were looking at reminded me most of you we got. I thought it was harmless to help Hermione and Pansy." He said, laughing softly at the irony. "I didn't realize what the two of them were playing at until I saw the phoenix and the dragon you had. When you said you got it from someone special I was suspicious. If it had been Pansy you would have said so."

Draco stood there while the Gryffindor explained, shocked down to the core. "I later asked the two girls what was going on, especially when you ran from me. I thought it was a little strange. My suspicions were confirmed when Hermione came up to me and told me everything."

Draco gaped, frozen. "B-But you talked to me!" He sputtered, trying to lean away from the other boy but Potter wouldn't have it.

"I know, that was because I realized you weren't the same person you were before the war. I thought we could become friends. And now we are not." He whispered, causing a pang of hurt to spear through the blonde.

"And now were not." Malfoy repeated brokenly, suddenly jerking away from Potter and taking a step back. "I confessed to you and….and….you must think I'm a fool!" He hissed angrily, tears burning his eyes, but he refused to let them fall and show how much the betrayal hurt.

Harrys eyes widened in panic, stepping forward to grab the blondes arm when he turned and fled. "Wait! Draco!"

Malfoy refused to listen as he ran down the steps, so fast he dimly thought he wasn't touching them at all. He plunged into the corridors and sprinted for the only place he knew he could escape. The Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>Draco sniffed loudly, curled up on a bed of silk and velvet. He was currently in the Room of Requirement, trying hard not to cry. The room was a bedroom scene from a picture he had fallen in love with when he was younger, a beach house beside the ocean.<p>

He was laying on the bed, the room making it nighttime. He had immediately locked the door with every spell he knew, hoping the Gryffindor wouldn't get past, if he was even trying to find him. "Not likely." Draco muttered, slowly setting up to drag of his shoes and shirt. "Might as well sleep here."

He sighed and cuddled under the blankets, shivering when cold air hit his bare skin. He lay there, trying in vain to sleep, his heart beating brokenly as he remembered Harrys words. It had hurt to realize he had spilled his feelings when the other person didn't even think of him as a friend.

He had hoped so hard that Harry felt the same, but as every hope the blonde had ever had it was destroyed. It made his heart shrivel in his chest, to tremble until it broke in half, leaving pieces of shattered glass behind as it fell into a pile of broken crystal, stained red with blood.

It left Malfoy feeling empty, and with a whimper of pain he curled up under the blanket, begging for sleep to come and take him away.

* * *

><p>OH MY GOSH GUYS! WHHHAAATTTT!? Im sorry that this fanfic doesnt make much sense. when i get bored i work on it and i dont bother to read the before stuff ive already done. to be honest i dont feel like finishing it. but if i dont will have much seepless nights. i hope you gyus enjoyed...at lest a little...well, until next time!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: FREAKING MATURE

Warning: MALE ON MALE SEX!

Disclaimer: Im not even going to say it...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Draco awoke to the sounds of cursing and booming, scaring him shitless as he bolted up in bed, wondering where he was. He remembered with a jolt the events that had happened the night before, causing a pang of sorrow to split his dead heart in half.

He was startled out of his pained thoughts when the door to the room suddenly busted open, admitting in a fuming Gryffindor covered in sweat. Draco gasped and scuttled farther away from the boy, grabbing his wand from beside it and pointing it at Harry. "Potter!?"

Harry practically growled at the blonde when he saw how afraid he was and he walked forward until the blonde's wand was digging into his chest, reaching up to push it aside as he climbed on the bed, grabbing Malfoys legs and dragging him toward him.

Malfoy gasped and flipped himself over, reaching for the beds side and wrapping his fingers in the covers, trying hard to wiggle away. What terrified the blonde the most was that Harry wasn't saying anything, just pulling him closer inch by tortuous inch.

Draco, while struggling, suddenly felt a flare of anger and with a snarl wrenched himself away from the Gryffindor, lunging off the bed and falling to the floor. He hurriedly picked himself up and raced to the door, only to have it slam shut in front of his face. He gasped and reached for the doorknob, trying to jerk it open when he felt a warm sweaty body press against his back, forcing him into the rough wood of the door.

He cried out and wiggled, freezing when Harry leaned forward and latched onto his neck, digging in his teeth and locking his jaw. The Slytherin whimpered and struggled, only to cry out when Harry dug his teeth in farther, nearly breaking skin.

Malfoy stilled, panting as pain rippled from his neck. He mewled lowly, letting his head loll back and rest against the Gryffindors shoulder. He shivered when Harry growled in approval, slowly unlocking his jaw. He licked the wound when he let go, a nasty bruise already forming.

"Y-You b-bit me….." Malfoy whispered dumbly, shifting when Harry turned him in his arms.

"It's because that's all I could think to do." Harry said, not sorry in the least. He suddenly pushed Draco against the door and thrust his leg in between the blondes, lifting his knee so Malfoy had no choice but to clutch at his shoulders for balance.

"I am so angry with you." Harry growled, his green eyes sparkling with fire as he stared at Draco. "I was outside this door for hours. Hours! Trying to get it open. I was frantic to get to you, but you decided to be prat and not let me in."

Draco frowned and opened his mouth to argue when Harry leaned forward again and bit his neck, this time the other side. He didn't let go until Malfoy went lax, giving up. He slowly unlocked his jaw and leaned away, but not too much. "You are a right bastard. I don't know how I fell in love with you in the first place, but since I did you better take responsibility." He snarled, grabbing Draco's hips and dragging him closer.

Malfoy gaped, stunned until Harry leaned forward and stole his lips. He gasped in shock, his mouth opening involuntarily and permitting Harrys tongue inside. They snogged for long moments until Malfoy pulled away, needing air to fill his starving lungs.

"Y-You love me?" He asked breathlessly, not truly believing it.

Harry nodded, his lips quirking into a smile. "Of course I do. I tried to tell you last night but you ran. Again."

Malfoy winced at that, feeling ashamed and relieved at the same time. "Thank Merlin. I thought I would have to obliterate myself to get rid of my feelings for you." He said, sagging against the Gryffindor. "I stayed up all night worrying for nothing." He whispered, his eyes feeling suddenly heavy in light of this new revelation.

Harry chuckled, relieved the blonde didn't push him away and hex him for missing sleep. "I'm sorry. But I was the same. I tried to get inside, it took me all night." He said, grunting when Draco suddenly went limp and leaned on him. He gaped in shock when he realized the blonde was asleep, snoring soundly against his shoulders.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, bending to pick the Slytherin up and carrying him to the bed. "I swear. We are two big idiots aren't we?" He said softly, placing the boy on the bed and climbing beside him, pulling the covers over them. He settled in and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Draco shivered when cold air hit his body, causing him to snuggle closer to the heat that lay on his right side. He groaned in protest when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and shake. With a small sound of annoyance he shook it off, cuddling closer and huffing in disappointment when the warmth disappeared.<p>

Draco moaned and cracked his eyes open, blinking in the bright light and hissing, shielding his face. He heard a chuckle from above him and he frowned, blinking blurrily until the laughing face of Harry appeared before him.

He stiffened, feeling panic rise until he remembered the previous night's events. He also remembered falling asleep in the Gryffindors arms and he flushed, embarrassed. "G-Good morning…." He whispered huskily, frowning when Harry shivered at the sound.

"Merlin, even in the morning you're sex reincarnate." Potter muttered with a rueful smile. He leaned down and chuckled at the blonde's intake of breath, pausing just before his lips meet the Slytherins. "You know, we have been idiots for a while now. Instead of thinking of punching you, I should have shagged you until you screamed."

Malfoy gaped, shocked, his breathing hitching erratically. "And will you?" He asked breathlessly, feeling lust shimmer and rise, threatening to choke him with its heat.

Harry chuckled and pushed himself up onto his elbows, slowly rocking his hips to show how hard is was. "Is that an invitation?" He asked, moaning when Draco whimpered and dug his nails into the Gryffindors back.

"Yes, it is. And if you don't hurry I might take it back." Draco whispered, leaning up and licking a long strip up Harry's cheek.

"Now we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No. No we wouldn't."

* * *

><p>"HARRY! AH!" Draco shouted, his head thrown back as Harry plunged inside him, making the bed rock and creak with the power of his thrusts. They were on the bed, rocking against each other, skin slapping skin as they fucked.<p>

They had been at it for more than an hour, what with Harry and his insatiable sex drive. It turned Draco on like nothing else, feeling the Gryffindor harden inside him after falling apart. Malfoy was currently on his hands and knees, his legs spread as Harry thrust into him from behind.

Harry growled in pleasure when Draco tightened around him, causing him to grip the blonde's hips with slick palms and tilt the Slytherins arse up, driving deeper to pull out more of those delicious moans. The Gryffindor shuddered, groaning lowly when Malfoy keened and arched his back planting his hands on the headboard and meeting Harry's thrusts.

"H-Harry, _please_! Fuck me harder! Oh Merlin!" Draco shouted, sweat rolling from his body as Harry snapped his hips forward, plunging inside and hitting his prostate on every stroke. Draco whimpered brokenly, his thighs shaking as pleasure whipped down his spine, making him tremble.

He gasped when Harry suddenly pulled out and flipped him over, grabbing his legs and thrusting back inside. The blonde arched, clawing at the bed sheets and panting. His cheeks flushed a deep red, saliva sliding down his chin as Harry gripped the sheets near his hips and drove forward making the Slytherin cry out and jerk under him.

The bed springs creaked in protest as Harry set a bruising pace, skin slapping skin as the Gryffindor fucked the blonde raw, causing Malfoy to mewl and moan. Draco suddenly gasped, his eyes widening when Harry reached down and grabbed his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

With an explosive scream the blonde orgasm, semen spurting from his cock and covering their bodies. He arched, stiffening as he rode it out, his hole fluttering around Harrys erection and causing the Gryffindor to tense and climax, shooting his sperm deep inside.

Draco whimpered, shifting at the warm wetness inside, panting as he went lax. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, his lungs full of hot air and body covered in sweat. He gasped and jerked suddenly, moaning in the back of his throat when he felt the Gryffindor harden inside him.

"H-Harry!" Draco stuttered, squirming beneath the boy, panting when his cock hardened in a tingly rush. He stiffened when Harry grabbed him around the waist and rolled them over, grunting when he slid farther down the Gryffindors shaft.

Harry grinned up at him, licking his lips as he grabbed the blonde's hips. "You are s sexy, Draco." He whispered huskily, groaning when Malfoy slowly slid off his cock and then dropped down.

Draco sat there a moment, panting and squeezing down on Harry, moaning when the Gryffindors cock twitched inside him. He leaned forward and braced himself on Harry's shoulders, trembling slightly as he began to ride Harrys cock in earnest.

"Come one Draco. Harder." Harry growled, watching with half lidded eyes as the blonde quickened the pace, saying his name on every down stroke. "My Dragon, you are so lewd."

Draco moaned, his hair sticking to his forehead and sweat dripping from his body, his fingers tightening when he felt Harry snap his hips up and plunge inside him. "AH! Harry, Merlin harder!" He demanded breathlessly, his voice husky as pleasure thrummed beneath the surface.

Harry grunted, feeling his orgasm rush towards him as Draco began chanting his name, the breathless sound making him shudder. With a ragged groan he grabbed Malfoys hips and buried himself inside, cumming a few seconds before the blonde.

Malfoy gasped and arched his back, panting erratically as he jerked and quaked, and semen spilling from his cock as he threw back his head and screamed. He went limp when he was finished, whimpering when his sensitive cock rubbed against Harrys stomach.

The Gryffindor moaned tiredly, finally finished. He grabbed the Slytherins hips and slid out, wrapping his arms around the blonde and snuggling him, not caring that their bodies soon stuck together from al the sweat and semen that coated their skin.

Draco mumbled happily as his body was finally able to relax now that Harry's appetite seemed to be appeased, at least for the moment. He sighed, cuddling closer, grinning in tired delight when Harry wrapped him up in his arms, cocooning him in warmth.

He yawned, shifting to look up at the Gryffindor, his eyes shining as he smiled. "I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and holding him tight.

Harry grinned, feeling light as he kissed the top of Draco's head. "I love you to." He whispered back, sighing and going lax as he fell asleep, cradling the blonde boy in his arms.

* * *

><p>OH MY GOSH IM DONE! Flipping finally. i dont know why but i really didnt like writing this one as much as the others. but hopefully that will change for the next story. what do you guys want me to do? i need a little bit of inspiration here as i am currenlty out. i hope you liked this, even though it was confusing. I know you guys must be like, 'what the hell? why did they suddeny have sex?'. well ladies and germs, its because they love each other thats why! but thats because i feel to tired to make a nother chapter. well i hope you liked it. until next time!<p> 


End file.
